


New Love In Moonlight

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied background Leliana/Morrigan, Implied background Zevran/Female Brosca, Politics, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: I hope that you enjoy this, Aroberuka. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroberuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/gifts).



> I hope that you enjoy this, Aroberuka. :)

She walks at a slow pace through the halls of Arl Eamon’s home; watching the servants as they stare at her and whisper to each other before one of them vanishes to no doubt report her movements to their master. Anora doesn’t spare a thought to wonder at the old man’s plans, not when she already has an idea about the lineage of the second Warden.

She also watches the Companions of the Grey Warden as they go about their business in the Arl’s home. Anora finds she admired the gentle closeness of two of the female companions as they whisper to each other. The rumors around the pair whispered that one was a former Chantry sister and the other was rumored to be a Witch of the Wilds. Watches as the Antivan Crow, the Qunari warrior – she’s curious as to how a Qunari became a Companion to the Warden – both of them cleaned their weapons while the elder female Mage sat quietly and chatted with her companions.

The only companions that she hasn’t yet seen are the Stone Golem and two other Dwarves. She suspects that one of the missing Dwarves is in the nearest tavern and the Golem lurking somewhere close. Where the other Dwarf is, she does not know.

She has no idea where any of the Grey Wardens are. There are things Anora wants to speak with Warden Aeducan before the Landsmeet. Something about Warden Aeducan that makes Anora feel she is to be trusted. And not worry about secrets spilled.

“...know I’ll still love you no matter what choice is right, Javia?”

“I know, Alistair. I love you as well. I’m worried about what Eamon will do, no matter what choice I pick.”

Anora stopped as she heard part of the conversation through a partially closed door. Should she listen in on what would their last private moment before the Landsmeet and the planning for the Blight? 

She peers through the crack to watch them. Aeducan is standing on one of the stone walls that surrounds an intricate fish pond; her forehead rests Alistair’s collarbone. Anora notes that they are clad only in casual underclothes instead of their armor. She watches as Alistair lightly traces a line along the tattoo on the Dwarf’s cheek.

“Uncle Eamon can be difficult. Understanding, but difficult,” Alistair says as he laughs softly. “You’re not worried about Anora, I’ve gathered.”

“Anora herself? Not so much, no. Her father, however, I know better to be wary of,” Aeducan –Javia– answers with a sigh. 

“I know. Just remember that I support you no matter choices are in that room,” Alistair says, embracing her.

“Thank you, Alistair.”

Anora left before she heard much more of the conversation.

 

Later, she would wonder about the knowing look on Alistair’s face as they left for the Landsmeet.

*

“Well, Grey Warden? Whom do you choose to rule Ferelden?”

“Do not rush me, Arl Eamon. It is not to pick through this mess you’ve made.”

Anora held her breath as Eamon sputtered his offense at the remark from the diminutive Warden. Silver-blue eyes glanced at her as Aeducan thought over her choices and Anora suddenly wondered what color her eyes were before the Joining.

She also wondered what color Alistair’s eyes had been before he had Joined.

Aeducan’s eyes narrowed at her and Anora wondered what the Dwarf had seen in her eyes as that gaze slides to stare at Alistair. She watched as the young man nodded to the question that she seemed to ask him with eyes alone.

The Warden looked away from him as someone coughed in the silence of the room.

“Very well, I have made my decision,” Aeducan stated calmly. Eamon moved as though he wished to walk towards her.

“Well? What did you decide? I demand that you tell us, Warden!”

The Grey Warden closed her eyes and cleared her throat. Anora admired her strength in the face of having made a difficult decision.

“Anora will rule with Alistair beside her. The throne will remain secure through their union.”

“This is preposterous. I will not support –”

Anora heard Alistair’s armored form shift slightly beside her as Eamon started to rant. Glancing around, she saw the other nobility shift uncomfortably as Aeducan stared calmly at him. Eamon reminded her of a stubborn hound determined to chase a fox into its hole and getting stuck in the entrance.

She doesn’t expect Alistair to speak up as she opened her mouth. His expression is quiet and stern.

“Uncle Eamon, stop.”

Eamon stares at him wide-eyed before he speaks.

“This isn’t how things are meant to be. Your Warden has not done as she should have.”

Alistair silenced him with a motion for silence and glared at the older man.

“I am aware of what you wanted from Warden Aeducan in exchange for help, Arl Eamon. This farce was not needed when a capable ruler was already on the throne. We need to work together to stop the Blight. Not dealing with a mess you created.”

He would make a great king, Anora thought as she met Aeducan’s knowing gaze as the meeting dispersed despite Eamon's attempts to regain control of the Landsmeet.

She turned to Aeducan as Alistair and another Dwarf Warden named Liryn Brosca joined them, Anora tried to smile bravely at her future husband.

“Thank you, Warden Aeducan. At last, we can move past this and deal with the Blight.”

“Thank us after we have defeated the Blight, my Lady,” Warden Aeducan answered softly and rubbed her forehead.

Warden Brosca snorted softly and muttered something in the tongue of their people before she walked off to find their companions as Warden Aeducan stared at her back. Anora then made herself scarce as preparations for the fight with the Blight began. 

She wished to make preparations of her own.

 

Waiting for word on the battle was difficult, more so when Anora had seen the dragon that led the Blight as it flew over her burning city and she wanted to weep for the lives lost in the fighting.

She hoped both Aeducan and Alistair were well as they fought against the Darkspawn horde; that the forces they gathered would be enough.

A commotion at the front of her tent drew her attention from the map in front of her. Anora stared at the harried messenger until they fidgeted and stepped forward with a bow.

“My Queen. I bring word from our forces around Denerim,” the messenger stated breathing heavily with a small toothy grin.

“Well?” Anora asked as hope settled in her chest.

“The Wardens have defeated the forces of the Blight and won us the day.”

She smiled as everyone cheered around her and breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Anora walked the camp, watching as the races helped to heal the wounded without prejudice of who they were. She met the leaders of these groups with serenity and respect; thanking them for coming together to help.

She found Alistair quietly sitting with the Antivan Crow outside of a tent; Alistair was staring into off distant horizon and the Antivan Crow was staring intently at the entrance of the tent. Both of them looked up at her approach in silence before the Crow went back to staring at the tent flaps.

Alistair stood up and walked over to take her before he gently led her to an occupied fire pit. Anora looked up at him quietly before she spoke.

“Is Aeducan in the tent?” 

“Thank the Maker, no. She’s elsewhere in the camp, getting her hand looked over. But Liryn was badly injured while watching her back and Zevran waits to hear about her fate, Sten waits with him as well.”

She glanced back toward the tent as Alistair shook his head and saw that the Qunari warrior had joined the Crow. She was pleased to hear that Aeducan escaped harm and prayed that the other Warden survived her injuries. 

Alistair cleared his throat and looked at her with soft eyes. Anora was uncertain if she wanted to kiss or hit him to make the look go away.

“There are things we should talk about.”

They spoke for a while with few interruptions from various messengers before she left to go seek out Warden Aeducan. She found her standing vigil beyond the boundary of the healer’s camp near a burning pyre of bodies, Aeducan glanced over at her approach and smiled slightly while her shoulders relaxed minutely.

“Queen Anora. I am glad to see you alive.”

“You as well, Warden Aeducan.”

They stood in silence together with the pyre burning merrily between them before Aeducan turns to her. Anora watched as she gently palmed at something around her neck before the Dwarf spoke.

“Lady Anora, I would like for you to use my given name. The way I see it with you marrying Alistair, then you and I will be close as well.” Javia glanced at her and then looked away. “If you are open to the idea.”

“I would like that, Javia. And please call me, Anora. If we are to be close then we should speak to each other without titles,” Anora answered quietly. She smiled as Javia looked at her.

“As you wish, Anora. I have a gift for you,” Javia stated and removed a delicate necklace inlaid with rubies and emeralds with a gold ring at the center of it. She gently held it between cupped hands out for Anora to take; she let the tips of her fingers brush over the palm of Javia’s hands and noted the barely suppressed shudder her touch caused.

Anora took the necklace gently from her hands and looked it over before turning her attention back to Javia.

“This is a beautiful necklace, Javia. Are you certain that I should have it?” Anora asked. She was awed by the beauty of the necklace.

“I am certain of it, Anora. It would do well with you I think,” Javia answered quietly, her tone light as she watched Anora. “I made it with my own hands.”

“I accept your gift, Javia. Will you help me put it on?” Anora asked with a small smile.

“I am honored and delighted to help,” Javia responds smiling slightly.

In the light of the new full moon, Anora married Alistair while she wore Javia’s necklace. It glinted in the soft light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this "chapter", I tried to a little bit of everything from your likes that you asked for with the pairing. :)

After the chaos of dealing with the Blight settled and in the privacy of their rooms after the servants were gone, Alistair mentioned the idea of secretly marrying Javia to her.

“Say Anora, what would you say to the idea of us proposing to Javia?” Alistair asked as he sat reclined on the edge of their large bed.

The question gave Anora some surprise as she paused while brushing her hair. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. What did she think of the idea? Anora wondered.

Alistair seemed to take her silence as though Anora thought negatively of the idea and quickly sat up. He reached one hand towards her.

“Of course, if you don’t think the idea–”

Anora quickly stood up from her vanity stool and went to him. She gently took hold of his outstretched hand and sat on the bed.

“Be calm, Alistair. I am not opposed to the idea you simply surprised me.” Anora stated and squeezed his hand lightly.

“You’re not?” Alistair stared at her and asked. The hope in his voice pulled at her heart.

“No, I am not. I am willing to do it,” Anora stated as she shook her head slowly and smiled gently. She gently pulled out the necklace Javia had given her from underneath her small clothes. “Javia gave me this that day after you told me to seek her out. Do you think that she would be open to it?”

Alistair’s worried expression softens at the sight of the necklace around her neck; he touched the ring at its center gently. A moment passed before he shook his head.

“I think she would be open to it, Javia wouldn’t have given you the necklace otherwise. She is somewhat annoyingly careful in whom she has chosen to share her affection with,” He answered with a sigh. “It took some time between everything happening before she was openly affectionate with me.”

Anora hummed thoughtfully as their fingers slowly intertwined around each other. They sit in silence together before Alistair tentatively brushed the top of her hand with his thumb as Anora tilts her head.

“I believe that we have time to plan something. Javia has gone to Orzammar correct?” Anora asked thoughtfully.

“Yes, King Bhelen wanted to meet with her about something. Liryn, Zevran, Kallak, and Gorim went with her,” Alistair responded quietly and nodded once while he stared at their hands.

There was a story in his tone, but they would have time enough later for her to discover it perhaps in a time where their relationship was less new.

“I glad that she doesn’t make the journey alone,” Anora said diplomatically. “Now tell me about this proposal you wish us to give Javia.”

When Javia returned from her journey weeks later, they surprise her with a lavish dinner. Only their Companions and a select few others present as Teagan helps them to get married to her in secret.

*

“There’s a rumor that has made rounds you know.”

“What is it about?”

Alistair paused in his nightly ablutions as he heard Javia and Anora speak to each other in the bedroom. He’s glad that they seem to be getting along. He doesn’t think that they would mind him listening to their conversation.

“They seem to think that I’m the cause of you and Alistair not having a child for the throne.”

For a moment, there is silence between them after Javia had said that. Hot anger flooded his veins that someone would like to think that she’s the cause of the issues between Anora and him, attempting to make an heir for the throne.

As if the Taint he carries as a Grey Warden wouldn’t be the cause of their fertility issues. He moves to head back into the bedroom, but stills as Anora spoke.

“That is ridiculous, Javia. You are not the cause of our issues in producing a viable heir to the Throne. You know this correct?”

“I know. It is just difficult to have overheard from various sources.”

He heard the sigh in Javia’s voice as she answered Anora’s question and left the washroom this time. They stop their conversation to look at him when he paused in the open doorway and then moved to gather both women into his arms.

After a moment, he felt Javia press her left cheek into his chest and breathe heavily; Alistair hoped that she wasn’t about to start weeping right there.

“Alistair, I–”

He squeezed them gently as she fell silent; Anora rested her head lightly on his shoulder.

“You have not and will never be the cause of our issues in producing an heir for the Throne. You and I both know that the Taint is the issue for this problem.”

*

There was a headache sat brewing between her eyes as Anora sat upon the throne with Alistair beside her. He hadn’t appeared to have noticed that anything was amiss with her with the room as loud as it was currently.

The feast with the accompanying festivities to welcome back Ser Nedina, a veteran commander and his men from fighting Darkspawn near the border with Orlais had been her idea, so protocol dictated that she should be present no matter her health.

So as much as Anora might have wanted to flee for the royal chambers, it would not have looked good for her reputation. As such, she stayed beside her husband and ignored it as it brewed while trying as appear as nothing was wrong.

When Ser Nedina’s attention turned to them, Anora felt a light touch ghost near her right elbow. Though she knew who it was, Anora kept her eyes forward, at least until the other person called for her attention.

“Hail, Queen Anora. Hail, King Alistair.”

Gratefully, she turned towards her savior and Javia met her gaze calmly as she curtsied before them and the throne.

“Hail, Lady Aeducan of the Grey Wardens and Arlessa of Amaranthine. We welcome you to the halls of Denerim,” Alistair responded, his tone softening slightly. She echoed his greeting calmly. "How may we help the Grey Wardens this night?"

Javia’s eyes flicked towards Alistair and Anora thought she detected some amusement in the Dwarf’s gaze. She felt some personal pleasure in how her husband now handled himself before the Court where Javia and their relationship was concerned. It meant that their private lessons in court protocols were going well. 

The Warden’s eyes then returned to her.

“I wonder if the throne will allow me to borrow the Queen for a few moments? There is some Warden business I need her opinion on.”

Alistair straightened in his seat and then leaned towards them. Anora barely stopped herself in time from rolling her eyes at the ill-hidden hope in his voice.

"Does this meeting require the presence of the King as well?"

“No, My Lord,” Javia stated calmly. “Just the Queen as I understand she is or was the Teyrna of Gwaren? I thought that she might have useful information on the region as the Wardens have some concerns.”

That caught Anora's attention as Alistair breathed out softly and they shared a brief look while her headache flared to life from behind her eyes. His eyes narrowed slightly while their eyes meet and she wondered at what he saw with gaze alone as he nods.

“The Queen may assist and give you any information that she deems useful for the knowledge of the Grey Wardens.” He stated finally as the nobles whisper amongst each other and Anora stood up from the seat of the throne.

“I shall return shortly.”

Alistair nodded slightly calmly watching her before his attention was directed elsewhere allowing Anora to slip out of the main hall with Javia at her side. A few guards followed them though they remained a respectful distance as they entered the palace garden.

As they came to the entrance of the private garden that Cailan had given her as a gift, Anora turned her attention to the guards with them.

“Stay here and make sure that no one disturbs us. Only King Alistair may enter if he comes this way.”

The guards calmly saluted as they acknowledged the command and took up posts around the entrance of the private garden. Anora breathed out softly and sat down in a chair, rubbing her temples gently.

"Here, take this."

A small calloused hand appeared in front of her, holding a small vial of purple liquid. She met Javia’s gaze with a skeptical brow until the Dwarf rolled her eyes in response.

“I promise that it isn’t poison, Anora. I wouldn’t do that to you and Alistair.” Javia stated quietly. Her tone sounded a little sad.

“Then what is it?” Anora asked before she carefully took the vial from her and sniffed it tentatively. Javia sat in a nearby chair with a sigh.

“One of our companions during the Blight mentioned using peppermint. For aching heads or something?" Javia shrugged one should. "I believe her word.”

"You made this?"

"Yes, I have found the herb useful. So I made something from it." Javia nodded once. Anora picked up that there was something she wasn’t saying.

“Something to do with the Taint you carry?” Anora asked curiously. She touched the Dwarf’s hand gently.

“Perhaps,” Javia answered, gently squeezing her hand. She gave Anora an amused quirk of her lips. “It appears that I was successful. With my plan to get you out here that is.”

"Do you have questions? Or was that a plot to get me out of that dinner?" Anora asked with a raised brow as her headache eased. "Not that I mind of course."

“No, that was true. I do have questions regarding the land of Gwaren. I wanted to be selfish and spend some time alone with you before I left again,” Javia answered as glanced towards the fountain and worried her lower lip. “But that became secondary when I looked and saw your pain.”

“Then as a reward for your actions, I will gladly answer your questions, dear Javia,” Anora said with a soft laugh. “I too would like to spend time with you before you leave.”

Javia’s answering smile in the moonlight was a beautiful sight for Anora to witness. It was something that she would always treasure in her heart and memory.

*

He stares at the black ichor stained blade above him as the Darkspawn scout swung its weapon downward. Alistair swung his sword up, knocking the other away.

He stabbed the monster in the stomach, his blade sinking between armor pieces that didn't quite fit together. The creature makes a high sound of pain before he takes its head.

A soft hiss comes from the darkness somewhere next to him and a small shadow lept at him. It managed to get to some hits in before he took its head as well.

There's an itch in the back of his throat that makes him want to cough, but he doesn't want to alert anymore Darkspawn to his presence, so instead, he forces himself to examine the two monsters that he had just killed.

Carefully, the heads get removed from the mangled helmets; hot bile rises in his throat. He's met with the sight of Javia's ruined face and his own.

He takes a step backward and trips, falling into the dark muck around him. Something shifts in the darkness and he heard something whimper as a red light shone on the bodies of his friends. He realized that the whimper had come from him as dark laughter echoed around him.

'You are mine, Grey Warden... this is your future... We are one you and me...'

He clenched his teeth around a scream and shut his eyes against the vision. Violently, he shook his head against the whispers and visions. He knows the Taint sought to break him.

"... up! Alistair, wake up!"

The call of his name and hard slap woke up him. He blinked blearily at the guard leaning against him. Once noticing he was awake, the other man spoke softly.

"Back with us my liege?"

"I think so," He nodded as the man helped him up and noticed Anora sitting next to him. "What happened?"

"Queen Anora summoned us when she could not wake you herself, sire."

"That makes sense," Alistair said and looked at Anora. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No. I was worried when I couldn't wake you," Anora shook her head before she looked at the guard. "Leave us and speak to no one of tonight's matters."

"Of course, my Lady."

The guard saluted before he left their room and Anora leaned into Alistair carefully. His fingers slowly interlaced themselves after a few moments of silence.

"Will you tell me what you dreamed about, love?"

He breathed out slowly as the nightmarish visions entered his mind and bile made an appearance in his throat.

"You weren't in them, Anora. A blessing I'm sure. They were of Darkspawn and the Taint; I killed two and discovered that I had killed myself. And Javia. Found my friends were dead as well. When you sought the help of the guard, it was taunting me."

He shuddered then felt Anora wrap her arms around him and turned to bury his face into the side of her neck. They stayed that way breathing silently before Anora finally spoke. Her tone was sad and soft as snow in Alistair's ears.

"You've been having these dreams since Javia left to find the truth to these rumors of a Cure for the Taint. I wish that there was something I could do to help you. And Javia as well. But I don't know what I could do against the Blight itself." Anora stated as she gently kissed his sweaty forehead.

"You being here is comfort enough, Anora," Alistair answered and pulled back slightly to kiss her gently.

When Javia returned from chasing one of the rumors, they retreated to their rooms where Anora and Alistair gently traced the lines of new scars that she had earned while Javia told them about her adventures in rumor chasing.


End file.
